


Friendships Forged

by ponderinfrustration



Series: Late Nights in Baker Street [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Meetings, Gen, References to Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderinfrustration/pseuds/ponderinfrustration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sherlock - somehow - managed to become friends with three of the most remarkable people he's ever met. One a healer, another a werewolf, and the third a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Healer

Shortly after Sherlock gets out of rehab following his overdose, he goes to Florida. Violet and Mycroft suspect the change of scene will be good for him, though, of course, Mycroft uses his contacts in order to keep tabs on his little brother. (Sherlock knows about this, naturally enough, and puts into practice his considerable evasion and disguise skills, largely to annoy Mycroft but also because it's good practice.)

It's in Orlando where Sherlock finds the healer. They talk, both recognising that the other knows the world of the supernatural, and the healer's suspicions of her husband's less-legal activities come up. (She's tried going to police, but without tangible evidence there's nothing they can do. (If she had known he was a slayer, she would never have married him, but he’s never suspected what she is.))

Though the problem is a puzzling one, Sherlock relishes the chance to put his deductive skills into use. After six months of methodical work - with Mrs Martha Hudson playing the role of surrogate mother to this young man whom she can sense is deeply troubled - Sherlock gathers enough evidence to not only enable an arrest and ensure a conviction, but also to have the very highest penalty of the law brought down on one Frank Hudson.

It is years later that Sherlock is bordering on eviction from his flat in Montague Street - seems some people take a lot of exception to experiments in the kitchen which result in explosions. It happens that Martha Hudson is looking for new tenants. And so the two come to an arrangement. (But only on the condition that Sherlock get a flatmate. Martha doesn't like him being alone so much of the time.)


	2. The Werewolf

At least he isn’t high. Sherlock’s oddly pleased at that knowledge as he lies back against the tough cot in the cell. (Though, he easily could have been. The longing came over him earlier in the evening, and as he was going to buy heroin off one of his old dealers, he happened to stumble across a murder scene. His attempts to explain to the police the murderer’s identity – it was, after all, clearly the boyfriend – got him put in here. He’s almost surprised that Mycroft hasn’t been involved.)

The arresting officer – relatively tall, greying hair (combination of work stress and marriage problems) – comes by the cell after a few hours. Having established that Sherlock knew nothing about the murder under he noticed the commotion, he’s happy enough to let the young man go. Further conversation leads to Sergeant Lestrade deciding that perhaps Sherlock may of use on other cases. (Namely because he deduced most of Greg’s history, including stuff that he couldn’t possibly have known from elsewhere. (The werewolf bite on his arm is included in this, and if he hadn’t already been through several transformations, Greg’s almost certain that he would have held the young man for further observation, or tried to get him committed.) 

Instead, he lets Sherlock go. And Sherlock can’t deny that he’s surprised about a week later when the Sergeant finds him in Barts’ laboratory working on a complex experiment. The cases prove a welcome distraction from the threatening relapse, and Molly, too, is relieved to see Sherlock improving again. (She’s far more familiar with his black moods than anyone could imagine.)


	3. The Vampire

It is Molly who – knowing all about Mrs Hudson’s condition with the rental of the Baker Street flat – introduces Sherlock to John. Thanks to her clairvoyance abilities, she is well aware of the vampire who has returned to London for the first time in thirty years, having spent the intervening time travelling anywhere and everywhere. Having somehow convinced Sherlock to meet her in a bar for a drink (she suspects that his mother or possibly Mycroft was involved in that), she then invites the vampire whom she’s gotten to know to join them.

By the end of the night, Sherlock has his stipulated flatmate, John isn’t so alone anymore, and Molly has the satisfaction of a job well done. Having known Sherlock since uni, and having tried to support him through his junkie days (though he tended to see it as needless interfering), and still somehow caring about him though he’s never cared about her in that way, it’s the first time in ten years that she isn’t constantly worrying about a relapse.

(And though she feels a slight twinge of regret when Sherlock and John do get together, in truth she’s seen it coming since that first night in the bar.)


End file.
